


The Great Gardening Debacle of Our Time

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, gremlin brigade incoming, i would die for this friendship, short 'n silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: The city of Amaurot seemed to hold its breath, for the Underworld hath no fury like Persephone discovering that Hades ruined her garden.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone friendship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Great Gardening Debacle of Our Time

Silence reigns for a blessed few moments before it seems to implode upon itself, for that was when Persephone, sweetest and most dirt-covered sovereign of the flower beds and vegetable patches, the true Gardener amongst her friends and loved ones, and Creator of flowers and blooms most fabulous and beautiful, did return to her garden to find it in shambles.

The scream she let loose would become the stuff of legends, spoken in quiet tones as if she would unleash another such wail upon the unsuspecting populace should she hear so much as a whisper of it mentioned.

Even more unsuspecting was her dearest friend, Hades.

“ _All my hard work, gone!_ ”

“Persephone, it’s not—”

“ _And what are **you** doing in the middle of it?!_”

“It does look very—”

She storms to him, seizing him by the cowl of his communal robes and yanking him forwards, throwing him off balance.

“ _You will fix this!_ ”

“‘Fix’—”

“ _No creation magic, and do not think to ask the Underworld for assistance!_ ”

He falters.

“ _None?!_ ”

“ _YOU WILL FIX IT BY HAND!_ ”

She is shrieking by this point, but he cannot claim to blame her.

Her precious garden, which not so long ago was filled with colorful flowers and ripening vegetables, blossoming fruit trees and scents most sweet, was in tatters, while he stood in the middle of it all. It was no wonder that she faulted him for it, but he could not even explain what had happened if he tried.

It was only—

“This is your newest of many duties and responsibilities, Hades …and it would be wise of you to _roll up your sleeves_.”

The underlying threat in her voice makes him immediately oblige, rolling the sleeves of his communal robe up past his elbows, but as if a switch had been flipped, she beams as she follows suit.

“Good! Let’s get to work!”

Any color that remains drains from his face.

~

He can only imagine the image he gives now.

The most honorable and esteemed Emet-Selch, his fingernails caked in dirt, his form soaked in sweat, and his back hunched ever further over, replanting flower bulbs.

He just hopes that Hythlodaeus isn’t—

“Ah, Persephone! My sweetest of friends, have you seen dear old Hades about?”

_Oh no._

She straightens her back, gaze flitting between the two men subtly. Hades very slowly turns away as if to replant another blooming bulb behind him.

“Why no, I have not.” She responds. “One would think he’s avoiding us!”

Hythlodaeus shrugs, his attention staying focused upon the Gardener.

“Oh well. Best of luck to you with your garden!”

“Thank you!” She calls after him as he turns upon his heel and leaves.

He uprights himself and his eyes narrow behind his mask.

“If he had dragged you away, my garden would take years to be finished.”

He nods once before bending back down, feeling his back and shoulders strain in multiple places with a groan.

“…you know you have the option of sitting down to plant, yes?”

Her voice carries the hint of incredulousness and no small amount of sympathy that she so rarely displays amongst him and his fellows of the Convocation.

“Why, my sweetest of friends, am I causing you concern?”

“For your poor back, perhaps! You’ll be hunched over for the rest of your days if you keep that up!”

He frowns deeply, and she pouts.

“Oh, make not that face, dearest friend. It’ll get stuck like that.”

“…do you truly believe such a thing.”

“ _You never know!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the ever-enabling [ Book Club](https://discord.gg/dBXddpZ). <3


End file.
